The Black Dragon
by symphonyofsilence
Summary: Renji/Uryuu A guys night out leads Uryuu to try and teach Renji how to dance to dire results. Will the redhead get the hang of things? Rated M for a reason


This is a story about Renji and Ishida because lets face it, these two would be hot together. Its set in a time where they're all able to go to a club, I would say 19-20 ish area. Just for warning this story has smut of the manXman variety so if your not into that I would recommend you hit the back button.

It was inspired by the song _Feel it in my Bones by Tiesto Feat. Tegan and Sara_ and although there are words to the song in the story I tried to make sure that it wasn't a song-fic.

This is unbeta'd so if there are any mistakes gomen.

Oh yea and lest we forget Bleach isn't mine.

Now without further ado...

* * *

It had been a long day, Uryuu thought darkly to himself while he shuffled through his little closet trying to find the right outfit for the evening. Fridays always held extra classes for him, which made the day seem that much longer, and to make it worse, one of the professors had given a surprise test – which of course he aced - but that's not the point, it had succeeded in taking the class from the 45 minutes it usually allotted to an hour instead. He had to eat at the university cafeteria since he had forgotten his lunch at the apartment and when he had gotten home he had somehow been roped into going out. Renji had mentioned that he had never gone clubbing and Ichigo had agreed to accompany him. Somehow, those two had wheedled their way into convincing him and Chad on coming as well.

He would have been perfectly happy in staying at home and reading over one of his more favored books with a cup of tea in the warm silence of the apartment that he and Chad shared, but since that was unlikely to happen tonight, he pulled on a pair of thigh hugging white slacks, preparing for the evening ahead. He had gone through his shirts twice now in trying to find something suitable, but in the end had decided on an indigo sleeveless top he had made himself that hugged his midsection and stretched just enough over his shoulders to give the viewer a shadow of toned muscles without making him look too skinny. He was certain that damn Kurosaki would say something about his outfit being 'too gay' but at this juncture of the evening he really didn't care.

"Fuck, Ishida, hurry up! I swear, you take longer than a woman sometimes." The person of his dark musings voice rang out and Ichigo's hand knocked sharply on his bedroom door. As if his piercing voice wasn't enough. He huffed in annoyance and took one more look into the mirror. The top he wore matched well with his eyes and set off the cool pallor of his skin without making him look too pale. He nodded his head once in acceptance of the clothing choice and opened the door impatiently.

"I do not. Now, move out of the doorway." Uryuu pulled open the door to an annoyed looking Kurosaki. Ichigo looked him over and rolled his eyes a little, but thankfully kept whatever he was thinking to himself. The shinigami's outfit wasn't really that much to look at. He had gone with a form fitting long sleeved black button down shirt with black pants, a white belt and a matching white tie. It was so like his shinigami uniform that Uryuu shook his head a little at the sight. The only thing slightly different was the fact that his hair, usually only a little spiky was worked into even more spikes, probably with gel or something.

"Finally! Let's go, princess." Ichigo moved from the doorway and followed Uryuu from the hall to the living room. The archer cast Ichigo a disparaging look from over his shoulder.

"It's not my fault I had late classes today, and besides, you didn't even warn me we were all going out until I got home." When he turned into the living room he could see Sado was wearing a maroon shirt with cream pinstripes that accented his tan skin and dark hair quite nicely, and dark blue jeans. He was always a little under dressed like usual, but definitely better than the loud Hawaiian shirts that usually graced his large frame.

When he looked over at Renji his brows shot up. He was wearing a black suit that looked well tailored; the pants were slim and showed off his muscled legs very well without being overtly sexual. The black jacket he wore was simple and quite elegant against the shirt he wore, which was blood red and matched fantastically with his hair. He wore a thin black tie and the spiky ponytail with his trademark bandana had both been abandoned for the night, and thick tresses of crimson fell in straight lines to the bottom of his shoulder blades.

"Who dressed Abarai?" Uryuu asked with a smirk.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny. I dressed myself I will have you know." Renji said as he looked himself self-consciously over with a frown.

"Ok, here's the deal, I have to work tomorrow afternoon so I can probably stick around until midnight, but probably not much after. Renji, I checked with Chad and you're staying here for the night since Urahara's is on the other side of town. Did you talk to Urahara by the way?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, the shoten is on patrol tonight so we can all get as hammered as we want." Renji smiled.

"Maybe you can." Uryuu muttered under his breath and folded his arms across his chest. He didn't really like the idea of getting drunk. He found when drinking he had a tendency to giggle and the last thing he needed was for that orange haired shinigami to have more ammunition when it came to insults.

"Where should we go first?" Chad asked in his low calm voice.

"Good question. Let's see… there's the Diamond?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows and looked to the group.

"I'm not going there, the music sucks." Uryuu said, shaking his head. Old rock beats were all well and good, but in order to get the experience of an actual club night the music definitely needed to be better than that.

"What about this place I heard of called the Sakura Petal?" Renji asked and an amused smile worked its way across Ichigo's face.

"I don't think that's our kind of place, it's more of a –aherm- specialty club."

"A specialty club? What's that?" Renji asked.

"The club's specialty is ladies." Ichigo replied with a nervous smile and a slight blush started to stain his cheeks.

"Well then let's go!" Renji said, pumping his thumb at the door.

"No, Renji, it's a place where ladies go to meet other ladies. There's no way you'd get a date, or even a phone number in that place."

"They have those here? I thought that was just a rumor!"

"They have them for guys as well." Uryuu added as he started slipping his shoes on. By this time Chad was on the house phone calling for a taxi.

"Yeah, but we're not going to one of them either. I remember the last time you dragged me to one of your shitty gay bars, Uryuu. I swear, I almost punched that one guy out he was hitting on me so bad." Ichigo stated as he opened the door and they all started trailing down the hallway. Uryuu bristled at the comment.

"_You_ were the one who took _me_ there when you found out I was gay! You can't blame me for that one little bit… and it's not my kind of club either; you just took us to some random place, and a bad one at that." He shot back indignantly.

"Whatever. Last time I show you support."

"The taxi should be here in a few minutes. Have we figured out where we're going?" Chad asked as he locked the door and followed the rest down the small stairwell.

"Well, what about the Black Dragon? The music is good enough for fancy pants over here and the girls are easy on the eyes."

"Will you shut the fuck up and quit taking digs at me? Honestly, I don't even know why I'm coming out tonight." Uryuu said as he folded his arms across his chest again.

"And it's not as if you can get any girls either, now that you and Rukia are together." Renji shot back at Ichigo.

"I can still look!" Ichigo countered. "… I just can't talk to them is all." He added as an afterthought rather sheepishly.

"Che. Whipped." Renji said.

"Che. Single."

"I think I see the taxi. Since no one has any other ideas we're going to the Black Dragon. Any objections?" Uryuu looked over the other three. Finding no objections he nodded his head. "Good, let's go." Honestly, the quicker they all left, the quicker he could get home and call this day over.

The taxi pulled to the curb and all four of them piled into the vehicle. Chad had to sit in the front and although there was more room he still had to scrunch his body into the confines of the seat. Uryuu smiled a little to himself from the back. No matter what vehicle he was in he never seemed to be able to quite fit. The rest of the fifteen minute taxi ride was spent in amiable jabs and good natured insults, mostly traded between Renji and Ichigo. Being around the guys without the worry of needing to fight or strategize for the next battle seemed almost strange, like an oppressive veil was lifted and Uryuu found himself grudgingly looking forward to enjoying the evening with his friends.

When they finally arrived at the night club they were happy to find a small lineup and it only took a few minutes for them to get in. Uryuu's hand was stamped at the door by a small girl with large breasts and a low cut top who wore enough makeup to look plastic and Barbie like. She gave him a wide, inviting red lipped smile and motioned with her hand to the doorway beyond. He could easily hear the thump of bass from where he stood and for a moment he felt a small thrill of anticipation. He slipped inside and was immediately assaulted by the music, each beat thrumming inside him.

He loved music; it was his one weakness and he had spent many an evening simply getting lost in the beauty he found in it. Sometimes, when a song was so perfect it would make his heart ache with the listening of it and he loved all kinds. When he was studying, it was usually classical music, the trilling of piano keys or the soft sound of a violin helping him to delve into his work. When training or exercising, it was almost always something hard and dark and there were times where he would find himself pushing that extra little bit just because of it. Rock music was usually playing quietly from the little kitchen radio whenever it was his turn to cook, and times like this where the day seemed long and the night seemed filled with uncertainty, the music blaring from the system inside the club was perfect. Deep even beats melted into the background of a bright sounding guitar and a melodic piano, accompanied by a beautiful masculine voice that made his foot want to tap and strain his ears that extra little bit to make out the words.

"Come on! We're going to the bar!" Ichigo yelled out to the group and pulled them along until they had formed a small niche at the far edge. He watched the copper head disappear into the mess of people lining up for drinks, leaving the three to their own devices.

"Man, it's loud in here." Renji yelled in an attempt to be heard over the music.

"That's the idea. You're supposed to dance in a place like this." Uryuu responded.

"I can tell, some dirty kinds too! Take a look at them two!" Renji said with a nudge of his chin and the archer followed his eye to catch the couple in question. The song was fast, but they were both going at a much slower tempo, grinding their hips together and mashing their faces into one another in a sloppy drunken kiss. He pushed his glasses back up his nose and looked back at Renji. They shared a smile, both shaking their heads in unison.

"Well, not everyone dances quite like that." Uryuu mused. Renji looked as if he was going to say more, but Ichigo had shown back up, appearing at Uryuu's side with four shot glasses in hand, each brimming with liquid.

"To kick off the night." Ichigo said and he started handing the drinks out. Uryuu eyed his with suspicion. "Your drinking it too, Quincy." Ichigo's grim tone cut across him as he passed one of the small glasses to Renji and Chad. Uryuu lifted his eyes to find bronze ones looking at him with determination.

"I didn't say I wouldn't."

"Yeah, but I know that look."

Uryuu frowned. "What look?"

"The one you've got now saying there's no way you're gonna drink that."

"You can't read that simply from the way I looked at something."

"Oh yes I can."

Uryuu rolled his eyes and took the small drink in hand.

"Should we toast to something?" Chad asked.

"Sure!" Ichigo lifted his drink, a large smile plastered on his face. "To hollows! May they show up as few and far between as Renji's thoughts do!" He said with a laugh.

"I'm gonna kick your ass in a minute if you keep this up." Renji narrowed his eyes at the copper head.

"What about to brotherhood?" Chad said in his slow tones and lifted his own little glass. "May we all grow closer as time goes on, may we pick each other up when we fall, and may we all fight side by side for years to come."

"Wow, that was beautiful, Sado." Uryuu said, placing a free hand on his chest. Chad seemed to pinken slightly at the comment, his head dipping in a self conscious shrug.

"Thanks."

"Alright, to brotherhood… and what Chad said!" Ichigo called out and the four raised their little glasses together, the tiny sounds of clinking glass lost in the midst of the music. Uryuu brought his shot to his lips and tipped it back and swallowed, then coughed explosively, eyes watering.

"What was that crap, Ichigo?" Renji sounded like he was trying to force his words out from a raw throat.

"The hell does that mean? It's Tequila. Chad introduced it to me."

"More like to-kill-ya. Shit, that stuff was awful."

"Fine, get your own drink next time."

"Don't worry, I will." Renji shook his head as if the movement could dislodge the flavor of the drink, but by the sour expression on his face it fell short of the goal.

As a new song came through the speakers Ichigo's eyes lit up.

"Oh man, I love this song! I'm going out there, anyone coming?"

Chad nodded towards Ichigo. "I'll go."

"I'll stay here for now and recover from the poison you just fed us all." Uryuu growled out. He watched Ichigo and Chad disappear into the throngs of people filling the dance floor, then turned and motioned for the bartender so he could get something to wash the taste of tequila from his mouth.

"Does all alcohol in the real world taste like that?" Renji asked as he eyed the small glasses now resting innocently on the bar.

"Thankfully, no. There are some kinds that are quite good."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Uryuu eyed Renji's quizzical expression for a moment, trying to figure out the best drink for the redhead, which didn't take very long since he didn't know that many kinds. He decided on something he personally enjoyed, and when the bartender made his way over to the two he ordered for both of them. Renji took his drink and eyed it with trepidation, then sniffed suspiciously at the contents. Finding the smell adequate he took a small sip and his eyes lit up as he looked to Uryuu.

"Hey, this isn't half bad! What is it?"

"It's called a screwdriver. It's made with vodka."

They sipped their drinks in companionable silence, Uryuu watching the clock behind the bar and Renji watching the sea of people dancing their hearts out on the dance floor. More people were starting to show up as the night went on and the somewhat spacious area they were sitting at was becoming more crowded.

"You're not having much fun, are you?" Renji asked, looking over Uryuu with a small frown. The archer shrugged noncommittally.

"It's not that I'm _not_ having fun, its just…"

"Not your scene. I get it."

"Kinda, yeah. I don't really dance."

"But you love music, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." He said without offering any more.

"I don't really dance either. I don't know how to do that stuff." Renji added as he nodded towards the dance floor.

"You don't know how to dance?" Uryuu looked him over. For someone who was so well versed in other aspects of life, he was surprised at the redhead. Renji caught the look and shrugged, one shoulder lifting slightly.

"Ok, I know how to, but Soul Society is different, it's not like here."

"It's not what you're used to?"

"Definitely not." Renji shook his head and looked back at the dance floor.

"It's really not that hard, to dance I mean. All you usually need to do here is move your hips a little and you should be fine."

"What, like this?" Renji took the last sip of his drink and set it down, then proceeded to move in the most ridiculous fashion imaginable.

"Stop that. Stop that right now." Uryuu grabbed the redhead in the hopes to still the gyrating mess he had just made of himself.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes. That bad." Uryuu deadpanned.

"Well, you could probably show me. Just because you don't dance doesn't mean you can't."

"I'm not teaching you."

"Fine. If you won't teach me, then I'll just have to learn on my own." Renji gave him a wicked smile and once again started shaking his hips like a washing machine with an uneven load. Uryuu heaved a sigh and grabbed the redheads arm, forcefully removing him from the bar.

"Alright, come with me. Just stop doing _that_."

He really didn't want to teach the bastard, but just the thought of letting Renji shake his body as if in seizure to the innocent and unsuspecting stares of club goers was enough to pull him to the edge of the dance floor, tattooed fukutaichou in tow. They were far enough away from the throngs of people, but still close enough to watch what they did at a closer location. The music was much louder here and in order to give Renji direction he had to lean into him, catching a faint whiff of fresh shampoo, spicy-sweet cologne and the lingering scent of oranges from his earlier drink.

"Do you see that guy over there and the way he's moving?" Uryuu asked, pointing out one male with short spiky dark hair whose hips moved enticingly to every beat of the music. His arms were gliding in flowing movements as he reached above his head, back arching slightly before his hands slid down his body and wrapped smoothly around his partner, pulling her close. "Watch the way he moves his body. You want to catch the beat with the moves you make."

"Ok, like this then." Renji nodded and started to move again, more hula dancer like, but better than the catastrophe earlier. Uryuu frowned again and motioned for him to stop.

"I see this is going to take more drastic measures."

Renji glared at him momentarily. "Fine smart guy, let's see your moves."

"This isn't about me. I know I can dance, you've proven quite well that you can't."

"Well that's why we're here, isn't it? That is unless you're not up to the task." Renji lifted his chin a bit, the unspoken challenge glowing in his eyes and making the archer's back straighten.

"Fine. Here," he grabbed Renji's hands and placed them on his hips. "I'll go slowly and use small words for you since you have no idea what you're doing. You want to get your body to move with the music." He started moving back and forth a little with his hips and the redheads' eyes widened, whether at the movement or the sudden physical contact Uryuu wasn't sure. After a few minutes Uryuu could feel Renji starting to copy his every move, the heat of his hands seeping through the fabric of Uryuu's pants.

"That's good, once you get the hang of that you can start moving the rest of your body. Try moving your shoulders as well."

"Kinda like what he's doing?" Renji pointed out another dancer, this one a tall blonde man dancing in more of a hip-hop style, moving his shoulders and body to the beat in harsh ragged moves, but the movements somehow looked well maneuvered and stylish. Uryuu was surprised to see it in a place like this, but had to admit the guy did well. He looked back to Renji and saw he was trying to attempt the same thing to dire results.

"You're not allowed to do that ever again." Uryuu snapped and grabbed the vice captains shoulders. He sighed in frustration and stopped moving altogether. There needed to be a better way to do this and he had a pretty good idea how, but being so close to the guy was starting to heat his skin in a way he didn't really want. There really was no hope for it, though.

"This is your last lifesaver in this department, Abarai. If you don't get it this time, I quit. Got it?" Uryuu said in harsh clipped tones.

"What, you don't want to teach me?"

"Trust me, it's not that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Never mind. Ok, follow what I do." Uryuu gave another sigh, squared his shoulders then turned around, pressing his back to the red heads chest. He could feel all of him against his body and the crimson hair reached to tickle his cheek just a little. For a moment he thought this was possibly one of the worst ideas he had thought up, but a challenge was a challenge, and he firmed his resolve to the task at hand. A new song started up that had more of an electronic sound than the last one, the music was easy to follow and he grabbed Renji's arms and placed them once again on the sides of his hips… And started moving again.

He heard Renji's breath hitch and was glad he couldn't see his face as he moved. After a few moments of uncomfortable, jerky, uncoordinated steps from the redhead, he started to fall into place, every sway and dip he made was followed. Uryuu sometimes forgot how quick witted and adaptive Renji was, but dancing with him up against his back, with those large calloused hands pressing along his hips moving in exact time to his body, he was impressed at the improvement he was already making. After a few more songs for Renji to get used to the feeling of it, he threw in a slight sway of the shoulders and put in a few steps, pulling his body into the beat, letting it take over.

Another song came up, this one lighter, sweeter, with a female soprano and alto, their melodic sweet voices mingling beautifully with the synthesizer sounds that Uryuu quite liked. He changed his movements to the beat, Renji now echoing his movements almost to perfection.

He started to lose himself in the voices singing out their beautiful melody, calling out their lyrical prose, the even strong beats of the drums. All of it was beautiful, and all of it needed movement. For a moment, he forgot about the shitty day with too many classes, the earlier annoyance with Kurosaki and the fact that he and Chad had been dragged to the stupid club they were at and he forgot about the crushing bodies mere feet from his place on the dance floor. All that mattered was the music, the movement, the beauty of each note calling out for more of him and he let himself be taken on the wings of that melody, listening with half an ear to the words washing over him, through him…

_It rushes into my heart and my skull_

_I can't control,_

_feel the body, feel it in my bones…_

He raised an arm and arched his back just a little so his cheek brushed fleetingly against a strong shoulder, his fingertips ghosting against the soft pink of Renji's ear and trailing through silky hair, gone in an instant, but still tingling along his fingertips. He was starting to sweat now, he could feel the perspiration beading along his skin, but he didn't care, it wasn't about him any longer. The body behind his moved to echo every movement, and he pressed his back flush against the taller mans chest once more. The long, hard body was good at reacting to his moves now, and he took it up one more notch, losing himself completely in the dancing. He breathed deep once again that scent of oranges, cologne and shampoo, enjoying the scent flooding into him.

He dropped his hands to the larger ones on his hips and could feel the heartbeat of the music trembling along the backs of his hands. He ran his fingers lightly up his forearms, feeling the hard, wiry muscles bunch and give with every move they made together. Renji's breath hitched again, but he ignored it, focusing instead on moving his body to the song.

_I feel you in my bones, your knocking at my windows_

_You're slowly letting me go, and I know this feeling also_

_This feeling in my bones…_

It was as if the music was speaking directly to him, getting under his skin, filling his essence with the need for abandon in the tune, the words and the beat. One of Renji's hands started moving from their place on his hips to his waist, pulling him closer into the heat that was Abarai Renji. The other hand was trailing up his side and running along his ribs, higher to his shoulder, and higher still along the tender flesh of his inner arm as he raised it again to wrap it along the toned column of the redheads' neck. The song ended, changed, this one heavier, darker than before, with rolling drums and a keening guitar, a raspy tenor replaced the female voices. Their hips were swaying; the redheads' hands were moving again, up and down, pulling, pushing, pressing.

Uryuu gasped at the new feeling starting to surround him. It wasn't just his hands or his body any longer; he could feel Renji's reiatsu filling his senses, wrapping them both in a cocoon, distancing them even more from the swarms of people all around them. He could feel it brushing against the entire length of his body, warm and thick, breaking against him in waves with each pulse of the redheads heartbeat. The archer's breath caught, his fingers tightening in the tangles of long hair as his hand moved and reached to cup the back of Renji's head. He could feel warm breath against the heated skin of his neck, rapid and heavy and he shuddered lightly at the feel of it.

"Hey, we were looking for you guys!" Ichigo's voice shattered through the music and broke the moment. Uryuu jumped as if he had been stung. The reiatsu pulled away so sharply he felt his breath whoosh out of him and he stumbled out of Renji's grasp. He looked towards the sound of the voice and caught Ichigo watching them both with an unreadable expression on his face. "Uh… what were you two doing?"

"Ishida was teaching me how to dance. Heh," Renji's voice from behind him sounded strangled and breathless.

"Whatever." Ichigo looked over Uryuu and Renji once more. They were still close, although no longer touching. "I was going to head out; it's pretty much midnight now. Chad is by the coat check picking our stuff up."

"No problem. Give me a minute; I need to go to the bathroom." Uryuu said and with that he fled the dance floor. He needed a place to calm his frazzled nerves. Now. This was why he didn't dance. The music was too much; it always did this to him. It was like some kind of drug burning through his system, making him forget about things just a little bit more than strictly necessary. As he reached the bathroom another problem made itself abundantly clear and he broke out in a cold sweat at the realization.

He was hard.

So hard, in fact, he could feel his cock throbbing desperately against the tight fabric of his pants. He was glad this club had been so dark; if it had been any lighter out there his problem would have been painfully obvious to anyone who had cared to look. He almost threw himself into one of the grimy bathroom stalls, trying to catch his breath and get a handle on his body once again. _Abarai did not make me hard. I was just too caught up in the music, that's all. Abarai did not make me hard._ He tried to flood his mind with images to get his erection under some semblance of control. Bounts swallowing the life force from humans, hollows eating lost souls, Ichigo's sardonic smirk, anything that would curb the ache he felt burning deep within his belly, and eventually his ragged breathing slowed to a somewhat normal pace, and his body became his own once more.

He took a few more steadying breaths and straightened, then pulled his shirt self-consciously down and shook himself a little before leaving the stall. He walked towards the sink and caught a look of himself in the mirror and saw himself staring back. His eyes were bright and wide, cheeks flushed pink and his hair was slightly mussed. A thin sheen of sweat covered his face and he noticed his hands were shaking as he reached up to tidy his hair. He ran his slightly trembling fingers through it to put it back in place, then took off his glasses to splash water over his heated face and then left the bathroom. When he met with his friends once more he was back in control, if a little shaky.

"Hey, Ishida, it's about time you graced us with your presence." Ichigo said with a big smile. He was swaying a little and looked at Uryuu with slightly unfocused eyes.

"Shut up, Kurosaki." He snapped and snatched his jacket from his waiting hands and elbowed him out of the way of the door. Outside was much cooler, Uryuu could feel his sweat starting to dry on his skin and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply the cool evening air. He could feel his reiatsu before he opened his eyes, flickering against his senses. Renji had come up beside him, standing close.

"I'm pretty sure Sado and Ichigo are drunk. Sado's leaning against the wall over there, and Ichigo keeps swaying." He said in an amused tone.

Uryuu rolled his eyes. "No surprise there. I'll call a taxi."

It hadn't taken too long for one to show up and they all piled in the vehicle once more. This time Uryuu and Renji had to help Chad and Ichigo into their seats since they had taken to drinking rather than dancing that evening.

* * *

Renji sat in the back seat trying to get a grip on his racing thoughts. When he had asked Ichigo about going clubbing he had thought that it was similar to the places he and his friends went to in Rukongai, expecting maybe a few games and some drinking to be had, but when they had pulled in front of the wide, squat building, the thumping of music heard easily outside he realized how different it truly was. People mostly between the ages of twenty to thirty were lined up to get inside, and once he passed through the doors the music was so loud he almost wished for earplugs. The dancing was unlike anything he had seen before either, and he had watched wide eyed at the spectacle before him.

When he had teased Ishida about not knowing how to dance he was half expecting the archer to back down, give him one of his snide remarks or show off some half assed moves like many of the other drunken dancers knocking into people were doing. When Ishida met his eye with that air of determination and pushed his back up against Renji's chest what he experienced next was not what he had ever expected from the young archer.

His body moved in graceful, smooth lines, each step flowing into the next with such precision Renji's mouth had dropped. Thankfully, Ishida was facing a different direction, because if the archer had seen the look on his face, Renji was pretty sure Ishida would have laughed at him and said something smart alecky and all knowing just to piss him off. Maybe it was because Ishida always seemed so uptight and prissy all the time; he simply didn't expect the moves that he created, and it took a few songs just to get the hang of not only how he was moving, but the fact that it was the tight assed Quincy doing it.

Once he got it the hang of things, he started to really enjoy this real world dancing thing, but then that one song came on and turned everything upside down. Ishida started arching his back, pressing his firm little rump up into the hollow between his hip and thigh, then sliding his hands up along his skin in the most tantalizing ways possible. His breath caught, his body reacted, and his hands started moving almost of their own accord along the planes of the archers body. He found Ishida's skin was soft, his body was tight with muscle and damn it, every time he moved like _that_ it sent Renji's blood boiling.

Ishida had responded to his touches by pulling him even closer, his narrow, pale fingers tangling into his hair, the touch of it making his skin prickle. He could smell him, the sweat of his skin and the sweet scent of his body pulling him further into the spell, and when Ichigo broke them apart with his drunken comment he wasn't sure if he was glad or not, because just at that moment he felt Ishida shudder under his hands and Renji had almost flipped him around and kissed him.

He sat in the little vehicle now, his thigh brushing against Ishida with every bump in the road and each time it happened, a little jolt shot through him at the contact. He kept his eyes trained on the passing scenery out the window and tried not to move, or even to breathe, because if he did he was sure he would be able to catch that sweet, salty scent once more. He had been offered to spend the night on Ishida and Chad's couch since Urahara's place was so far from where they currently were, but he was of half a mind to walk back to the shoten across town just to get the evenings events out of his head. That would have been rude though, and so he sat, thighs brushing and body jolting in the uncomfortable silence of the taxi.

When it finally pulled up to the apartment, Renji got out of the vehicle with a little more alacrity than needed, but luckily no one noticed and he went to the other side of the vehicle to help Chad out. Ishida was on the other side of him in a moment and each had an arm around the big guy, helping to guide him up the stairs.

"Sado, how much did you drink?" Renji asked.

"You should know that he can't hold his liquor very well." Ishida grunted.

"Huh, you'd think with a body like that he could drink us all under the table."

"I could see how one would think that, but it's apparently not the case." Ishida said with a dark expression, cheeks slightly flushed under the weight of Chad's arm.

Once they had gotten into the apartment they dropped Chad off in his room to sleep the night off and went into the living room.

"I was really looking forward to getting smashed with you guys tonight, by the looks of it the only ones that got there were Ichigo and Sado." He looked over Ishida and saw the tension in his shoulders; the guy looked pretty wound up for the end of a night on the town. "You look like you could use a drink."

"I try not to indulge too much in that department, but tonight I might need one." Ishida said, leaning against one of the walls in the living room.

"You got anything in the house?"

Ishida forehead creased in thought for a moment. "Sake. My father brought it over the last time he came to visit."

"Finally, something I know!"

Ishida nodded and headed for the kitchen, frown still in place. Renji could hear him bustling around in the small space. He came back momentarily, two small cups and sake bottle in hand. He could almost feel the tension rolling off the archer; everything about him seemed tense, strung tight as a bow, he thought with a smirk. He accepted the glass and drank the entire cup in one go, and then poured himself another while Ishida sipped his with measured movements.

"Is something wrong?" Renji asked looking the archer over.

"It's just been a long day. I'm fine." He waved his hand airily across him, but the frown was still in place and his shoulders hunched defensively at the comment.

"You don't look fine."

"Drop it, Abarai." Those piercing blue eyes held a warning in them and he lifted an eyebrow at the sight of it.

"Fine, sorry."

Ishida and Renji sipped their drinks in silence, Renji on his second, Ishida still on his first. Ishida raised his head to face the redhead and looked like he was about to say something, but then his head dropped, his shoulders slumped, and an explosive sigh left him looking deflated and weary. He placed his little cup down on the coffee table, only half finished, and stood up.

"I think I'm going to head to bed. I'll get you some blankets for the couch."

"Yeah, thanks. And hey, thanks for teaching me how to dance tonight, it was fun." With that one comment the tension in his shoulders was back and his eyes became sharp as they looked Renji over. There was a long pause before Ishida gave him a forced smile. _So that's what had him wound up._

"Your welcome." He said simply and Ishida gave him one more sharp, assessing look before turning the corner down the hall. Renji sat on the couch thinking things over.

So it wasn't just him that was affected by the night's earlier endeavors. He knew he should feel better about that, knowing Ishida was just as affected as he was, but all it managed to do was send his brain into overload thinking about earlier. The shudder that wracked Ishida's body, how he had pulled Renji closer to him on the dance floor, the way the archer looked when Ichigo had caught them dancing together, eyes wide and almost panicked. How he ran off like a fire was lit under his ass for the bathroom. The tension in his shoulders and the uncomfortable, forced conversation all led to one conclusion.

His mouth went dry and he felt an all too well known twitch in one of his lower extremities at the realization. Ishida had not only lost himself in the music, he had been turned on.

And Renji had done it to him.

He should be laughing inwardly at the Quincy for it, maybe even teasing him about it, but his own body was reacting in a way he had not expected. He was hardening at the thought, and no matter what he tried to do to get himself under control, it seemed his body had a different idea in mind. He sighed, pushed an errant lock of hair out of his eyes and leaned back on the couch.

He decided to think of things that had to be done, the paperwork he still had to finish before heading back to Soul Society, the chores he still had to do up at the shoten, the patrols he would be making around town, but somehow, each thought led him back to Ishida, skin glowing enticingly under that indigo shirt, hips moving in fluid motions, rubbing against his body. Hell, even the smell of him was brought back to Renji and he dropped his head into his hands in defeat.

"I'm definitely not sleeping tonight." He mumbled into his hands.

He had been waiting for Ishida to come back with his bedding, but the kid still hadn't shown up. The apartment wasn't that big and it should have only taken him a few minutes at most to bring the articles needed for sleep. He waited a few more minutes before raising his head from his hands.

All he wanted was to get the bedding from Ishida and call it a night. The sooner that happened, the sooner he could leave and forget this whole thing ever happened.

"Ishida?" He said quietly before standing up and turning the corner.

* * *

Uryuu stood at the end of the hall, blankets in hand and trying to calm his breathing. He saw the look on Renji's face, the comprehension there before he left to get the blankets and seeing that had made his blood run cold. _Fuck. He knows._ No matter how much he wanted to leave him out there and hide in his room, he couldn't do that. It would not only be rude, it would be cowardly, and one thing Ishida Uryuu didn't do was shy away from frightening situations. He had agreed with Chad earlier that night for Renji to stay over, although he never would have thought how badly he might regret it until now. So here he stood, holding the blankets, rooted to the spot.

"Ishida?" he heard Renji's voice calling out from the living room and jumped a little, then cursed himself for it. Really, it was only Abarai, and once he gave the bedding over he could call it a night. He squared his shoulders, firmed his resolve and walked to the living room.

He turned the corner and ran smack into the redhead.

"Oof!" Renji's breath was knocked out of him and he stumbled back. Uryuu had stepped on his foot and Renji, in trying to regain his balance had grabbed a hold of the archer and both tumbled to the floor, Uryuu landing on top of the redhead with a wail and blankets flying.

"Abarai? what the fuck is-" He stopped dead, unable to move, to breathe. His leg had wedged itself between Renji's thighs and he could feel his half hard cock pressing into him. To make things worse, that realization had his own twitching and hardening against Renji's stomach.

For a long moment there was complete silence in the room, heavy and thick with the understanding of each other. He chanced a look at Renji and saw he had a sheepish expression on his face, almost apologetic as dark red eyes looked back at him; he gave the smallest of shrugs. Any other time Uryuu would have laughed outright at that look. It was so ridiculous as to be almost comical, but right now all he could do was try to keep breathing. Then he felt it again, that reiatsu surrounding him, enveloping him once more and he moved closer, sliding his body so they were flush against each other.

"This is a bad idea, you know that, right?" Uryuu murmured. He was so close to the redhead now he could feel his warm breath wash against his face.

"It's a horrible idea." Renji whispered with a little smile and he raised his head slowly, leaning up. Uryuu's head lowered just a fraction and their lips met. It was light, tentative and one of Uryuu's hands left the cool floorboards to slide neatly into the fall of crimson hair. Renji's hands slid around his waist, warm and inviting, pulling him closer.

For a time that's all it was, soft kisses and hands in place, but it wasn't enough for Uryuu. He wanted to taste him, wanted to feel that slick muscle teasing along his own and he tipped his head slightly to the side, opened his mouth and sighed just a little. Renji groaned and brought one of his hands up to cup the back of Uryuu's head, pulling him closer and his tongue swept across the archers bottom lip. Then he was inside, dipping, tasting and teasing at his tongue.

His breath caught somewhere inside him at the taste. It was salty, sweet, with a hint of the sake they had both drank earlier, and the flavor of it was dizzying. Both his hands were wrapped hopelessly in tangles of long red hair, impossibly soft and warm and his thumbs were stroking the soft skin behind each ear. Renji's hand on his lower back tightened for a moment before moving lower and grabbing his backside, sending a shiver of pleasure through Uryuu's body. His hands were warm; every time the redhead touched him it was always so warm.

His heart was starting to pound and his chest was aching, he could feel it hammering against his ribcage with every dip and thrust of Renji's tongue inside his mouth. He broke the kiss finally to gulp lung fulls of cool air and the lips he had been kissing trailed their way down the column of his neck, nipping, biting, and kissing at the smooth expanse.

"Damn, Abarai…" Uryuu gasped as teeth closed over a sensitive earlobe and a pulse of pleasure shot through him, going straight to his groin.

"You like that, huh?" Renji said in a gruff whisper and chuckled softly as Uryuu whimpered in acknowledgement. The teeth returned, dragging ever so lightly on his earlobe again, making his breath stutter slightly.

The sound of Chad's muffled voice - whether in sleep or in waking he wasn't sure - broke through the two bodies mangled together on the floor. Both froze their movements, breathing heavily. Uryuu looked at Renji and could see that his eyes were dark, lips swollen from kissing and his cheeks were flushed with desire. The thought of Chad finding them on the floor like this was enough to pull Uryuu into reality and he stood up suddenly, grabbing Renji's thin black tie to tug him along. He didn't give himself time to think. If he did that he would realize just _what_ was going on and _who_ it was with, and he didn't want to think about that. Not just yet.

"My room. Now." The words were harsh and gravelly and Renji heard it, his eyes lighting with a fierce hunger as Uryuu pulled him along to his room.

When he closed the door to his bedroom he was pushed roughly up against it, Renji's mouth hot and devouring in its need to learn every part of his own. Uryuu's fingers fumbled with the tie and he pulled it off with quick jerky movements, then wrenched the black jacket off Renji's shoulders so it could pool on the floor below them. He could feel his blood singing in his veins and buzzing in his ears. He had never really put a lot of thought into what it would be like to kiss Abarai, but somehow, he wasn't surprised at the reckless abandon he put into every kiss and every touch. Just like everything else about the redhead, when he did something, he put his all into it.

His arms came around the redhead to his shoulders to pull him closer and one of Renji's legs pressed between his inner thighs, grinding into him and he thrust into it, turning him into a writhing, moaning mess.

"Ah… Abarai!" Uryuu gave a choked gasp as a particularly hard grind had him clawing at the broad shoulders above him.

"Renji. Say it. Say my name." He growled, thick and low into the mess of his hair.

"R-Renji. Fuck." His voice sounded needy and harsh. He didn't even realize he could sound like that.

"God, that sounds hot. You sound hot. I wanna see you, see you writhing like that under me. Where's the light?"

Uryuu scrabbled at the wall by the door, looking for the light switch. It was found momentarily and with a small flick of his wrist the dark room was illuminated with a soft glow from the bedside lamp.

His head was starting to spin, like he had drunk too much and he loved the feeling of it. He wanted more of those dizzying waves of reiatsu trilling along the planes of his body and kissed Renji's neck, brushing long hair out of the way so he could taste his skin. It was delicious, salty with a hint of musk and his mouth watered at the flavor. He found one of the tattooed lines along the side of his neck and nipped and sucked at it, wondering airily how far down those tattoos really went.

In fact, now that his mind had touched on that thought his fingers seemed intent on following through, and his hands came to the top button of Renji's blood red shirt. He noticed with mild irritation that his hands were starting to tremble, but put that thought out of his mind, using what blood he had left in his brain to the task at hand. He could feel the warm skin beneath his fingers and with each button coming undone more of that tan, flushed, tattooed skin was revealed. He ran his fingers under the fabric of the half undone shirt just to feel it, feel him. His muscles were well etched into his body, hard and taut under his fingers, and his skin was smooth and dry.

He was fully hard now, and thrust once more into the leg pressed between his own. Uryuu could feel himself twitch again as he popped the last button and pulled the shirt off to land in some random direction on the floor. He pulled back a little to take in the half naked man before him. Long red hair framed Renji's heavily tattooed forehead, his eyes were dilated and the deep red-brown of his irises were almost completely blown out with the black of his pupils from lust. His eyes seemed to burn, his face looked hungry and when Uryuu's hands came up to trace the black jagged tattoos that ran from neck to navel the hungry expression grew. Renji was gorgeous like this.

Uryuu swallowed and quirked an eyebrow at the redhead, then encircled the small nub of one nipple with the tip of his finger. He liked the hum of approval he received and felt the little nub harden. When he took it between thumb and forefinger and gave it a pinch, he was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath. He gave Renji a little smile at that and dipped his head, taking it between his teeth and groaned at the murmured 'oh fuck yes' that Renji sighed out above him. He took his time, letting the taste of salt-musk flood his mouth as he kissed his way to the other, flicking it with his tongue, nipping at it with his teeth.

Renji's momentary stillness at Uryuu's ministrations wore off at that, and he lifted the archers shirt, rutching it up over his head. Uryuu's glasses fumbled on his face and he hissed at the cool air washing over him from the lack of shirt and Renji's body heat leaving him. The redhead took his glasses completely off him and placed them carefully on the dresser. Then he was back, warm arms encircling him, pressing him back into the door and this time it was so much better. The heat of each others bodies wasn't contained within layers of fabric and when chest met chest in another long, drawn out kiss his body shivered at the sheer physicality of the heat rolling over him.

Hands were moving again, they were trying to feel all of each other at the same time. He wanted it – no he _needed_ it – the pleasure that pulsed into him, filling his veins with delicious fire that coursed through his body, into his hands, his chest, and deep within his belly. His breathing was ragged, like he had been fighting all out for hours on end and broke the deep kiss to try and catch his breath.

"Damn Ishi- Uryuu, you taste sweet, like candy. I wonder if all of you tastes this good." Renji's voice was thick and raspy with a seductive note that made him groan and pull him closer. The redheads' mouth was starting to trail down his body, licking and sucking on a firm clavicle bone, laving at the scar on the centre of his chest, nibbling at the taut muscles of his abdomen, and lower still to tease at the narrow line of dark hair trailing into his pants. Uryuu hissed and clawed at the wood of the door behind him at the sensations assaulting his senses. No one's tongue should be that talented.

Renji knelt in front of him, hands resting on the top button of his pants, waiting for confirmation from the archer above him.

"Oh God, do it. Take them off. Taste me." His hands weren't the only thing trembling now. His voice shook and cracked, but he met Renji's eye with a glint. Even now he wouldn't show him weakness, even if his body was surrendering to the desire rushing through him, making him shudder and tremble. Renji gave him a Roguish smile, eyes twinkling and popped the button, then worked the white fabric of the pants down his pale thighs.

When his underwear met the same fate as his pants and Uryuu saw his dick bounce free, flushed pink and straining he couldn't formulate a coherent sentence if he were paid to. Renji's hand came up to encircle the base of it, lightly caressing the thin skin of his balls with the base of his hand and he forced his hips to stay still, not to buck into him. He watched in fascination at the redhead when a tentative pink tongue darted out to catch the single bead of pearly precum forming at the head. He moaned loudly, delving his hands into dark red hair and held on.

"You do taste sweet… Oh god damn." Renji breathed. He felt the hot air against his prick and plunked his head against the door. He was sure his brain stopped working for a minute, positive of it in fact, because at that moment he could feel Renji taking him, _all_of him in to the hot, wet heat of his mouth. His fingers dug into red hair and his body seized up. Then that tongue, that wonderful skilled tongue of his started doing things to him that had his legs quivering and his breath hitching and he lowered his head to watch.

Renji's tongue was sliding up along the underside of his cock, tonguing the sensitive vein, sliding up over the blunt, pink head, swirling around and then back down again. The hand at the base of him moved to cup Uryuu's balls, squeezing them gently before taking a hold of his hips. Every bob of Renji's head and every lap of that tongue brought him closer to his beautiful end, that shining shimmering place of pure sensation. He could feel his stomach muscles tighten, his breathing was ragged again and he could feel a bead of sweat make a slow trail from his chin down to the base of his neck. He had to find his voice again, he just had to.

"Ah Renji I c-can't…" With those stuttered whispered words the slick heat enveloping him pulled away and a deep throaty chuckle escaped Renji's swollen lips.

"Not yet." He whispered back and with that, Renji's hand came around to wrap restrictively around the base of him. Uryuu shivered at the feeling of it. The climax he was being driven towards was pulled away from him and it was a strange sensation. Renji was starting to remove the pants coiled hopelessly around his knees; he placed a hand under each knee carefully, one at a time and removed the pants from each leg, then pulled each white sock off before placing each foot on the carpeted floor. He realized with a jolt that he was now completely naked and up against the door while the redhead still wore pants. He could feel Renji's eyes looking him over, drinking all of him in, and when he reached his eyes again they were dark and held a fire that Uryuu wanted so badly to burn through him. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are right now? Naked and sweating like that? God, I just want to fuck you."

Uryuu let out a broken sound and wrapped his hands in red hair, pulling the redhead up to land sloppy, crushing kisses over his mouth, his jaw, down his neck and back up again. The two started stumbling towards the bed, and landed in a tumble of muffled curses and tangled bed sheets. They ended up with the archer lying on his back, legs spread wide with Renji on top between them. For a moment, a flicker of uncertainty shined through Renji's eyes.

"Have you ever fucked a guy before?" Uryuu asked between pants.

"I know the mechanics." A slow blush deepened the flush already staining his cheeks and at the sight of it Uryuu quirked a wry smile.

"I'll take that as a no then. It should be pretty close to sex with a girl, with one or two differences." Uryuu reached to his bedside table and opened the top drawer, fishing for the little bottle near the back.

"Wait, what do you mean 'should', have you never fucked a woman before?" Renji looked amused at that. Uryuu shrugged and his smile widened.

"I know the mechanics. Ah, here it is." He said quietly and closed the drawer, placing the little bottle under the pillow he was resting on for easier access. "I'll tell you what you need to do, and right now you need to take off those pants, and anything under them."

"That didn't take long." Renji said with a smile and started unbuckling his belt.

"What are you talking about?"

"Using that Quincy voice of yours, the one that sounds like you know everything."

Uryuu had a stinging reply ready, but at the sight of those pants dropping to reveal more and more of that delicious, tanned, muscled skin the remark evaporated from his brain, as well any moisture in his mouth. The black pants and underwear met a similar fate as the rest of their evening wardrobe and were tossed carelessly on the floor of the once neat little bedroom.

He took in the sight of Renji kneeling in front of him, his long sleek limbs were thick with muscle, and the thick black lines of tattoos framing his body were enticing, begging to be traced with his hands, his tongue. He was sweating as well and a light sheen of sweat caught the soft glow of the light, making him glisten just a little. His stomach muscles stood out in sharp relief, catching the shadows and his eyes trailed down to the thin line of dark red circling his belly button, then lower to red curls that were so dark as to almost be black, and a long, thick, pink erection that curved gracefully up to almost brush his flat abdomen. By Kami, he was heart-stoppingly beautiful.

"Come here." Uryuu growled and reached out an arm to wrap around his neck, pulled him closer and kissed him again. He could feel every inch of him against his sweat slick body and it was wonderful. He could feel their erections pressing together and thrust against him. Renji hissed into his mouth and thrust back.

"So hot. Your skin is _so hot_." Renji murmured against him between kisses he spattered along his cheeks, jaw and neck. He could feel that familiar clenching in his stomach and pulled back a little. If they were going to do this, it needed to be now. He started fumbling under him and his hand found what he was looking for.

"Give me your hand," Uryuu whispered, and when a large calloused hand came to rest in the narrow palm of his own he splashed it liberally with the clear, warm fluid. By the looks of it, Renji needed no other direction, because the lubed up hand trailed its way down his body and slid easily into the cleft of his ass. He felt a finger probing him, tracing lightly the outline of his entrance. "One at a time." He whispered, and with that, a single digit slid in easily to the first knuckle. Uryuu shuddered and buried his face into a warm shoulder.

Renji was surprisingly gentle; he took his time with Uryuu, sliding first one finger in until it slid easily all the way in and out. When the second was added he tensed a little, but eventually relaxed as the painful stretching became easier, better. He started moving into each thrust of his fingers, arching his back and murmuring little words of encouragement into the redheads' ear. Renji was slow, methodical, and made sure Uryu enjoyed every minute of it.

"I need another… Please." Uryuu murmured into the waves of dark hair falling over his face and the two fingers inside him pulled out slowly to swirl around his entrance again before three slid in. his breath caught, he tensed again and the fingers stopped moving.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, keep doing exactly what you're doing. I'm fine." And to prove his point, he thrust into the hand inside him, asking silently to keep going. The fingers started moving again, slowly stretching him, working inside his body until he was moaning, gasping, needing more.

"I'm ready." He said quietly and reached down to grab the hand working inside him. His hands were trembling again, but this time, it was more from anticipation than anything else. He placed a dollop of lube in the large hand and met Renji's eye once more.

"Ok. Tell me if I hurt you." With that Renji sat up a little and started slicking up his cock. He grabbed behind Uryuu's knees and pulled his rump onto the tan, muscled thighs and leaned over, pressing the blunt head against him, into him. Uryuu took a breath and clenched the sheets in his hands as the bigger man slid slowly inside him.

"Oh fuuuuuuck." He heard Renji above him in a drawn out moan. Uryuu closed his eyes at the new feeling. He could feel himself being stretched unbelievably and filled so completely as Renji slid all the way in. It hurt a little and the two stopped moving, the only sound in the small room being the harsh, heavy breathing of the two. After a moment, Uryuu rocked his hips a little and the hands holding the backs of his knees clenched with an almost bruising force.

"So fucking tight. Oh God, Uryuu." Renji's voice sounded breathless and shaky, and when Uryuu opened his eyes he found Renji looking at him, wide eyed and tense. He leaned up a little, touching his forehead to the redheads.

"Move." He whispered. Renji's breath left him in a huff and he slid half way out and pushed slowly back in, then again, and again. He worked up a slow, steady rhythm until Uryuu met every thrust.

A new sensation started working its way through the archer and he felt his hands clenching the sheets beneath him even tighter and his head snapped back. It wasn't just Renji's cock pushing into him, the warm, sweaty body pressed against his own or the long red locks of hair dancing across the planes of his body. The feeling of Renji's reiatsu broke over him and he could feel their spirit ribbons. They were swirling around them, between them, knotting, tying, braiding together, red on white swirling around his consciousness, flailing through the room as if caught in a terrible wind storm.

"Holy Fucking Hell!" Uryuu cried. "The spirit ribbons…" He was experienced, had sex before, and enjoyed it too, but this was unlike anything he had ever experienced before in his life. Their reiatsus filled the room, melding together; it tingled along his skin and roared in his ears so that he could barely move, barely breathe. The intensity of it was beyond anything he had ever imagined and each thrust brought another wave, another pulsating twist to those ribbons and he could feel it echoing deep inside him.

"You've never been with someone that has a strong reiatsu like mine before, have you?" He heard the words, but they seemed far away somehow.

"No its- it feels like… Ah!" Another thrust, another ribbon tying them hopelessly closer.

"I'm everywhere?"

"Hah, nng… yes."

"I can feel it too … you're everywhere Uryuu... Fuck. It's like our spirit ribbons are tangling together or something… God, its good… so good." He wanted to respond, to agree wholeheartedly, but words failed him and he grabbed on to the shoulders above him, hanging on for dear life at the feeling of being enveloped in this spiritual storm. The hands holding the backs of his knees came around to grip his waist and he instinctively wrapped his legs around the redhead above him.

The new angle brought Renji to that spot inside him and he cried out, his body jerked and arched back violently and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"There!" He cried, and once again the redhead met with that spot. One of the hands on his waist found his cock, pumping it in time with their movements. It was getting to be too much. He felt like his sanity was being washed away, pushed over the edge of some unseen cliff never to be seen again.

The ribbons were swirling around them like the fragmented thoughts inside his head were, clenching and bunching like his muscles every time Renji pushed inside him, tensing and flaring with every sweet, delicious move they made together, bringing him closer to that edge, that blinding light and he changed their rhythm. He needed it harder, faster and he sped up, needing it, _desperate_ for it. He could hear the slapping of skin on skin in his ears, could hear the gasping, hitching breaths Renji was making and he bit the shoulder his head was pressed into hard, tasting copper.

"Uryuu!" The redhead shouted above him and Uryuu could feel him tense and jerk inside him, filling his body with the liquid heat of Renji's climax. The hand working his cock gave another tight, jerking squeeze and the thin wire holding him together finally snapped. Uryuu could feel his stomach clench, the fire deep within his belly surged through him like a wildfire and he felt his balls pull up tight into him. He came hard, come spattering each of them, hitting the hollow of his neck, the scar on his chest, his stomach and the hand surrounding him.

He heard Renji groan and lean down, resting all of his weight on him and Uryuu raised a boneless arm to wrap around his waist. He could feel the body above him breathing rapid and shallow, still shaking with the aftershocks of his climax and could feel an echoing tremble in his own limbs. He felt heavy, like any movement made would take too much effort and his legs slid from around Renji to bounce lifelessly on the mattress beneath him. Renji eventually slid off, clumsy and slow to lay beside him on the narrow bed.

Renji turned his head a little from the shoulder he was breathing into to land a slow sweet kiss on Uryuu's lips. The salty-sweet flavor was still there, but it had changed somehow, it was sweeter, saltier, better. He pulled back from the kiss and lifted a heavy arm to push a lock of hair behind the redheads' ear, caressing the soft pink shell of it.

"That was amazing." Renji whispered and leaned up to give a small kiss to the end of his nose. It tickled and he wrinkled it in response and got a breathy laugh from the redhead.

"It definitely was." His voice sounded dreamy, light and far away. "Does that always happen? The spirit ribbons, I mean."

"Not really. It's usually just reiatsu flaring everywhere. I liked it, though." Dark red eyes looked him over, as if searching for something.

"I liked it, too." He said softly and the redhead smiled and nuzzled his neck a little. Their bodies were starting to cool, sweat drying on their skin and Uryuu sat up to reach over and grab the towel neatly folded on the chair by his desk. He cleaned himself up as best he could and handed the towel to Renji.

"Thanks." He said and started mopping up his chest, cleaning the beads of come from earlier. Once he was done he handed the towel back. Uryuu looked for a good place to put it and noticing the clothing bomb that had gone off in his room he sighed, decided that one more article really wouldn't matter and placed it on the floor. He could clean up later.

He moved around a little, maneuvering the large blanket over the two and pressed his back against a warm chest. Renji's arm came around him, heavy and strong.

"We need to do that again sometime." Renji said quietly and Uryuu snuffled a laugh into the blanket.

"Yeah. Just don't push me up against any load bearing walls and we should be fine." Renji barked a laugh and pulled him closer, both smiling as sleep took them down into sweet oblivion.

* * *

When Chad woke up, it was with a searing headache. One of the slats of his blinds had a chink in it and bright happy morning sunlight landed in one of his eyes. Grumbling to himself, he shook a little and made a mental note to fix them later today before rolling out of bed and stretching so thoroughly he could hear at least two pops from his back. He shuffled to the bathroom to relieve himself and grab an asprin before going straight to the kitchen for a glass of much needed water.

When he reached the living room he found blankets strewn across the floor and an open sake bottle with two glasses. It looked as if Uryuu and Renji had been in the process of celebrating more into the night, although he found it odd that the blankets were thrown on the floor, like there was an emergency or something. Ishida was an insanely neat person, just like Chad which was one of the reasons why their living arrangement worked so well. He worried momentarily at what may have caused Renji to leave so quickly and looked around the room. If there was some kind of attack there was a possibility that he would have left his Gigai here, but after a fruitless search he became more confused.

He was starting to get a little worried. Ichigo sometimes teased him about being a worry wart, but he couldn't help it, it was just a part of who he was. He tidied up the bedding and placed them neatly on the couch, then went to check on Ishida. If there was some kind of hollow attack he usually would have woken up from a dead sleep, or if not, Ishida would have woken him up, although with the evenings events he figured it would make sense that he would have slept through it. He closed his eyes for a moment to see if he could feel anyone's reiatsu flaring, but there was nothing. When he got to Ishida's door he knocked lightly. There was no reply and thinking the archer may have left he cracked the door.

"Ishida?" He asked quietly. His eyes widened at the sight before him. A trail of clothing led from the doorway to the bed and a crimson head rested snugly against black bangs. Chad closed the door quickly, blushing profusely. Headache and broken blinds forgotten for the moment, he decided that maybe he would go out today. For _all_ of today, just in case.

He grabbed his keys and his wallet as quietly as possible and slipped out the door with a small smile on his lips. Ichigo would never believe this… It's a good thing Chad was good at keeping secrets.

~FIN~

As always, I would love to know what you think.


End file.
